BabySitting Bankotsu
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-shot. Renkotsu asks Suikotsu to watch Bankotsu, their 16 year old brother that lives with him. What happens when things get so bad Suikotsu gives the boy his first taste of alcohol? No yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

"Just…make sure you keep an eye on him." Renkotsu sucked his teeth and Suikotsu rolled his eyes.

"He's my brother too."

"Yeah but….you're responsible for him." He frowned.

"Ren, he's fucking sixteen years old, I think he has some maturity."

"Suikotsu, you've never watched him." Renkotsu reminded. "And he does live here with me."

"Last time I checked, a sixteen year old didn't need a baby-sitter."

"A sixteen year old with the attention span of a two year old does."

"Look, just go. When you get back, we'll be fine." Suikotsu sighed.

"Alright….just…..be careful." Renkotsu walked out. Suikotsu groaned and sat beside Bankotsu on the couch. He watched his younger brother play Donkey Kong on Super Nintendo.

"Wanna turn?" He offered as he licked his upper lip.

"No." Suikotsu shrugged.

"Good." Bankotsu nodded. "So you're watching me?"

"Yeah."

"Renkotsu's so stupid, I mean, it's my apartment too." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"True…"

"So…what plans did Mr. Clean kill for you?" Bankotsu asked.

"None, really."

"You sure?" Bankotsu scoffed.

"Positive."

"Suikotsu, why is it when you but a banana with two oranges it looks like a dick?" Bankotsu asked out of nowhere and Suikotsu's eyes got wide. Bankotsu's attention was still on the video game.

"I uh….don't know…"

"Wouldn't it be cool if a girl's boobs were as big as watermelons?" He smiled and Suikotsu felt his face get hot.

"Uh….a little."

"I think it would be! How come Ren's so touchy? Did he get a sex change at some point in his life?"

"Not that I know of." Suikotsu cocked his head.

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah, actually." Suikotsu smiled.

"Cool, me too. Grab me a soda while you're up?" He asked and Suikotsu stared blankly.

Bankotsu stopped moving his hand on the controller and began to stare into space. His head bobbed up and down as though something was moving in front of him.

"You alright, Banks?" Suikotsu whispered. Donkey Kong died and the music played, snapping Bankotsu out of his daze.

"Dammit! It was that stupid lint again!" Bankotsu jumped from his seat. Suikotsu disapprovingly shook his head and closed his eyes. They snapped open when he heard a crash.

The flat screen TV on the wall was smashed in completely.

"Oops…" Bankotsu innocently blinked.

"What the fuck?" Suikotsu stood up.

"Yeah uh….I didn't do it." Bankotsu faced him.

"Then who did?"

"Spike." He defended.

"Who the hell is Spike?"

"My goldfish, _duh_." Bankotsu rolled his eyes and Suikotsu felt his nostrils flare.

"Do you know how bad I'm going to hear it from Ren?" He angrily pointed to the TV.

"Please, try _living_ with him." Bankotsu rolled his eyes, unfazed.

"Just….I'm….ugh, go somewhere!" He growled. Bankotsu smirked when he saw Suikotsu's cell phone on the couch; it had obviously fallen out of his pocket.

"If you insist." He smirked.

-

Suikotsu sighed as he finished cleaning up the last of the glass that was on the floor and sighed. What worried him was that he had been cleaning it for an hour and hadn't heard a sound from Bankotsu.

He nervously walked down the hall and saw him in his room on his bed. He was lying on his stomach and staring in fascination at his fish bowl.

"Ok, Banks I….is that my phone?" Suikotsu's jaw went slack.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" He smiled and looked back to the bowl where the Sidekick rested at the bottom.

"Bankotsu…why is my phone at the bottom of your fish tank?" Suikotsu asked through his teeth as he massaged his temples.

"Actually, it's a _bowl_ not a tank, and I wanted to see if it would float or not." He shrugged."

"You wanted to see if my cell phone would sink?"

"No, I wanted to see if it would _float_….it sunk." He frowned.

"I can fucking see that!" He snapped.

"Geez, calm down, it was just a phone."

"Just a phone?"

"They're so cheap…when you have a discount." Bankotsu smirked.

"A discount?" Suikotsu whispered, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Yeah, my favorite, the sticky fingers discount." He winked.

"You steal phones?" He barked.

"Only when Ren takes mines away." He pouted.

"Bankotsu, that's the worst excuse I ever heard."

"No-suh, my friend Hiten stole a phone because he didn't like the manager at Radio Shack." Bankotsu argued.

"Just….just forget it.' He left and Bankotsu frowned.

Suikotsu sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He just wanted to leave but who knows what would happen if Bankotsu stayed alone for too long in this apartment.

"Hey…Suikotsu…" Bankotsu whispered. Suikotsu hesitantly looked up and met his brother's sympathetic gaze.

"Yes, Bankotsu?"

"I….I'm sorry for sinking your phone in my bowl and….breaking the TV." He frowned.

"It's alright…" Suikotsu sighed, feeling guilty.

"Let me make it up to you!" Bankotsu smiled and Suikotsu took in a deep breath.

"How?"

"I'll make dinner!" He offered.

"Oh?" Suikotsu smirked.

"Sure, ya like Instant Meals?" He smiled and Suikotsu returned. It was the thought that counted, right?

"Sounds good." He smiled and watched his brother go into the kitchen.

-

Suikotsu sunk down in his seat as he rested his eyes. Bankotsu was still in the kitten.

"Shit!" He heard and his back instinctively shot up. The smoke detector went off and he coughed as smoke emerged from the kitchen. He growled when he walked in.

Bankotsu was throwing the microwave up and down in his hands, obviously it was too hot to hold onto, and he threw it out the window…the window _was_ closed. Glass shattered and they both looked out it as the fire inside the microwave died down.

"What the hell?" Suikotsu asked through his teeth.

"Hey, I did not know you weren't supposed to put forks in the microwave!" Bankotsu held his hands up defensively.

"You idiot! Everyone knows that!" Suikotsu barked.

"I just wanted to make up for being a jerk…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his feet. Suikotsu hated the guilt trip this idiot made him feel.

"Just….go in your room for a bit."

"Alright…" Bankotsu sighed and walked out. Suikotsu groaned and opened the cabinet in hopes of finding a new meal and smirked when he saw a bottle in the back.

He dug through and pulled it out.

Vodka.

He knew Renkotsu had never given the boy alcohol in fear of the results, but after Suikots thought about, since he never had it, he would have a low tolerance and with just the right amount, Bankotsu might just pass out.

It was genius! An idea capable of being called Renkotsu's! He smiled as he poured two glasses and held the bottle in his arm. He walked in Bankotsu's room.

"Hey."

"Hi." Bankotsufrowned. "I have your cell." He held out the Sidekick that dripped water.

"Uh…thanks…" He shook it. "Here." Suikotsu handed him the cup and he cocked his head. He sniffed it.

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked innocently.

"Vodka…Ren doesn't let you drink, right?"

"Psh, hell no." Bankotsu's eyes lit up.

"Yeah…I figured I'd let you have some fun but you can't tell." He winked.

"You have my word!" Bankotsu answered excitedly, never expecting Suikotsu to actually let him go against Renkotsu.

"Ok, this is a little strong but I think you can handle it. Try not to drink too….fast." Suikotsu's voice trailed off as he watched Bankotsu take the shot and gag immediately after. "I said to slow down!"

"I…didn't hear you!" Bankotsu's throat cleared and Suikotsu rolled his eyes before refilling the glass.

-

He smirked as he left the room. Bankotsu was drunk as hell now and bound to pass out any time. He went in the kitchen and put the empty bottle in the back, it's not like Renkotsu ever drank anyway.

His jaw went slack when he re-entered the living room.

Bankotsu was down to his Sponge Bob boxers and was jumping up and down on the couch like a child.

"Stop!" Suikostu ran out.

"Hey…Suikotsu….look what…I can do!" He smiled. He flipped in the air but rather than landing on the cough, his back hit the floor.

"Bankotsu!" Suikotsu ran beside him.

"Holy shit!" He sat up and smiled. This did _not_ go how he planned.

"Bankotsu, get to bed…"

"No way! Yo, who broke the TV?" He pointed and Suikotsu shook his head.

"Come on, Bankotsu." He helped his brother to his feet and his brother pushed him off.

"I'm capable of standing." He assured.

"Bankotsu…" He bit his bottom lip.

"I can do cartwheels!" He smiled.

"Bankotsu, no!" Suikotsu went to stop him but by the time he did, Bankotsu's legs were in the air and he got kicked in the face. Bankotsu fell on his back and ultimately landed on Suikotsu, with his crotch right in his brother's face.

"Damn…"

"Ick, Bankotsu!" Suikotsu pushed him off. Bankotsu slowly got to his own feet.

"You know…you're an asshole!" Bankotsu slurred and leaned forward to poke him. "You…" He stopped. He fell forward and Suikotsu stepped back so he landed on his face.

"Banks?" He gently kicked his brother's side. He heard him snore and let out a sigh of relief.

Finally.

He dragged him by his ankles to the couch and pulled the blanket that covered the back of the couch over his brother who was still in nothing but his underclothes. He smiled as his brother lay on his back with his left leg and foot dangling off the edge. He felt himself yawn. He was exhausted, too.

He sat up Bankotsu and sat down. He lifted his feet on the coffee table and slowly leaned the back of Bankotsu's head against the side of his shoulder. He yawned again and shifted his weight to get comfortable. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

-

Renkotsu sighed and turned the key in the lock before entering his apartment. All the lights were off and his frown deepened.

He heard nothing. No one. It was ten 'o clock, there was no way Banktsu was asleep. He turned on the lamp that was beside the door and glanced around.

He saw Bakotsu with his feet rested up on the armrest and his left arm hanging off the couch. His right arm folded across his stomach as he laid on his back. He was half-sitting up with his body leaned against the side of Suikotsu's shoulder. Suikotsu sat with his legs on the table and his head leaning on top of Bankotsu's. Renkotsu smirked. He wasn't sure what happened to make them both so tired and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

He saw a yellow sticky note on Bankotsu foot and rolled his eyes as he ripped it off.

"Sorry about the TV and microwave…and window.

-Suikotsu."

He cocked his eyebrow and looked at the TV. He didn't even want to see what they did to the microwave. When he looked down to them, his eyes softened. They looked so harmless…he would let the actions slide for now.

After all, when you were baby-sitting Bankotsu, _anything_ was possible.


End file.
